Various semiconductor devices are fabricated to include barrier layers. A barrier layer may be provided to protect materials within the device, for example to prevent damage arising from exposure to atmosphere and/or exposure to other layers or processes during fabrication. Such barrier layers can delay or prevent degradation of the semiconductor device.